Project Cyborg
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Mark Desmond is ready for his revenge on the three young heroes that saved 'the weapon' three years ago. What does the evil doctor have in mind for Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. You'll have to read to find out. Rating may change later. True Chapter 2 now up. Title changed from The Change.
1. Chapter 1

Okay; so I did have this up before, but after several reviews that were hitting hard with hatred for my OC, I decided to remove her from the story and see how it goes.

* * *

The Change

Undisclosed Location

Blockbuster was standing around, not moving at all and he was ready to be given an order. The use to be scientist had been sprung from Belle Rev by the very people he use to work for in genetic cloning and the development of the same serum that transformed him from Dr. Mark Desmond into the strong creature he was now.

"Hello, Desmond; I see you had no trouble getting here." A familiar voice stated and with that seven figures surrounded him.

Desmond/Blockbuster didn't say anything as he looked the leader of this group in the eyes. Soon enough the shortest of the human shaped figures came walking forward into the light.

"You're just lucky we don't kill you now." The small figure said, an evil laugh behind it.

"It has taken beaucoup time, but the cure to the Blockbuster serum is compléter. Monsieur Mallah, please administer the cure." The domed looking figure said, and soon a large gorilla came out with a syringe in his hand.

Monsieur Mallah moved right beside Blockbuster and pushed the titanium needle through the thick hide that was now how Desmond looked. The liquid within was injected into him and soon a transformation started. In the same time it took to change into Blockbuster two and a half years ago; Blockbuster changed back into Dr. Mark Desmond.

"Welcome back, doctor." The leader of the group said.

"I hope you returned me to this form so I can get my revenge on the…..brats….that forced my hand and made me change into Blockbuster." Dr. Desmond said as he found his voice.

"I'm sure you can find some way." A feminine voice said, a bit of seduction in the tone.

"Yes, infact I know just how I can get back at the sidekicks," Desmond said. "and I'll start with Robin." Desmond said, and with that he headed out. "I just have to finish an experiment I started before I transformed." The scientist whispered to himself.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three Months Later

The original seven members of the team had received a rare treat…..a day off. They had decided that since the others knew the boy wonder's secret identity, they wanted to see what he could REALLY do on a trapeze.

"I don't get it, we saw his natural talent at Haly's Circus; why are we seeing it again." Conner asked, curious about the subject.

Dick Grayson gave his signature laugh "That was NOTHING compared to what my family could do. Even though I was just a kid, I know the whole routine."

"I believe that you are just showing off, Richard." Kaldur'ahm remarked.

"Just being myself, Kaldur." Dick said; a grin on his face as big as Joker's. "And I've told you before, you can call me Dick."

"You're not scared of doing the same routine that your family died doing?" M'gann asked.

"It's taken some time, but no; I'm not scared anymore." Dick said, and with that he headed out to get on his old Dan Danger outfit.

Just as everyone was starting to get a bit worried for their 'little brother'; Bruce Wayne started coming down the stairs from the manor. The Dark Knight was happy to allow Dick to reveal his real life to the ORIGINAL team members after seeing that they had become a family.

"Thank you for allowing us here, Mr. Wayne." Kaldur said as he turned to look Dick's father right in the eyes.

"You may call me, Bruce. I'm just glad that Dick has a group of friends that share the same double life he does." Bruce told the Atlantean.

Conner couldn't believe it; three years ago he was in a pod within Cadmus, and then three young heroes came to save him. Now, three years to the day; he was inside the famous Batcave. Aqualad, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash had been in the famous cave in their younger days, but it was never any less impressive. Artemis and M'gann's jaws dropped quickly as they saw the 'playroom' that the youngest hero had to train in.

"Yea, kinda whelming isn't it." Dick said, coming back, ready to hit the trapeze.

"It's amazing, it truly is." M'gann said.

"Alright, well keep your eyes on the trapeze, I'll be doing my thing in no time." Dick said as he turned and walked over to the nearby tall ladder.

Sure, Conner, M'gann, Artemis and Roy had seen him on the trapeze back when they saved his old home from closing down because of Parasite's thefts in Europe, but that was nothing compared to the stories they had read about his family's act. Suddenly, they saw Dick swing out, and he went into a FLAWLESS routine, even scaring the girls a couple of times. It didn't take long for him to finish up with a quadruple flip. He descended the ladder and as the young hero turned he saw his friends' faces all had looks of shock and awe.

"What, that was whelming at best." Dick said with a smile on his face.

"Dude, I've never seen you do anything like that, not even as Robin." Wally said.

"You've been hiding your true potential in the felid, huh." Roy said; a smirk on his face.

"You know me, Roy."

Just then, their recreation time was over as the Batcomputer started blaring an alert. Batman was quick to return to the cave and the team was around to see what was going on as the boy wonder got ready for some action. After typing in his code, Batman saw that Mammoth was in Gotham, as was Brick.

"So, we have to deal with two powerhouses, this is going to be asterous." Robin sarcastically said as he came walking out of the changing area; making sure his utility belt was secured.

"I'm sending ALL of you; I will alert you if I pick up any other Rouges." Batman said.

The Team was shocked at first…Batman was allowing other heroes to work in his town.

"We're on it, Batman." Robin said; and with that, the seven of them headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so after a LONG hiatus (about two weeks); I have done it...I have all 718 pokemon in my pokedex on XY. I know I'm a HUGE nerd/geek...whichever is the one about videogames and fanfiction. So now I'm back to my stories, and I can't wait to get to the actual dream that inspired this story, which will start out chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter Two

The team arrived in a secluded spot in Gotham so they could talk strategy.

"Alright, so we have the teams; let us split up and find these two villains." Kaldur said, and with the last word spoken, Robin's holo computer activated.

"Team, I've picked up the activity of another rouge…..Match." Batman said through the holo computer, then the device logged off.

"Who's Match?" Artemis asked, not having heard that name before.

"He's my OLDER brother." Superboy said. "He was cloned first but he's full Kryptonian."

"How come he's a villain…..was his programming completed?" Miss Martian asked.

"Remember how those Shields that Luthor created made me lose control of who I was?" Conner asked and he got nods from everyone. "Match is FULL Kryptonian, and trying to clone one made him…..I guess the word I'm looking for is different. He never really talked, and he didn't see me as a brother, but as an enemy."

"Well, since we're dealing with a Kryptonian; Superboy, you and Kid Flash can take care of him." Aqualad said, having to spilt the team into three groups. "Robin and M'gann, you locate Mammoth; and myself, Artemis and Roy will locate Brick."

"Right." Everyone said, and they split into their groups to locate the villains.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Wayne Enterprises Building; Dockside

The Star City villain, Brick, was overseeing a shipment of stolen Wayne Tech weapons at the docks.

"The Bat could be here any time; let's get these weapons on board the ship." Brick remarked; knowing the stories of how Batman could be anywhere at any given time.

"Trying things out in another city huh, Brick." A familiar voice said.

"So…the baby arrow is in Gotham to stop me, I didn't know you cared." Brick said, recognizing the voice.

"It is more than just one archer, villain." A new voice said.

"We'll stop you right here and now." A female voice remarked.

After the female spoke, two twangs were heard and two of the henchmen were ensnared within nets. Brick started firing his gun into the area the arrows came from, but there were no cries of pain. The villain looked around, but as he moved his gun to aim again as he heard a tiny sound; a bright pale blue blade cut the gun in half. Brick was grinning as he knew that his target….well one of the targets was there.

"Oh this is going to be good." Brick said, and with that, two more arrows were launched and hit the ground at his feet.

The arrow emitted smoke and the whole area was covered. Three figured started taking out the several henchmen and as the smoke cleared, Brick was face to face with three young heroes.

"Time for you to return to Belle Rev….Daniel." The red head remarked.

"Sorry kid; but I'm not the one that's going somewhere." Brick remarked as he lifted one hand and revealed a remote.

The three young heroes were ready for anything as the villain pressed the button, and one of the boxes NOT marked Wayne Enterprises opened on one side and three darts were launched.

"Aqualad…we need a…." The red head started to say but the darts hit all three of them.

"Red Arrow, we have to fight this…" The blonde archer said.

"Going to be hard….Artemis. Brick uses super strong sedi…" Red Arrow said, but the statement was never finished as the sedative on the darts was taking affect and Red Arrow, Artemis and Aqualad passed out. Once Brick was sure they were unconscious, he picked up Aqualad with ease and walked off; not even caring about his own underlings.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham First National Bank

The Kobra Venom born Mammoth was tearing into the large vault when three small discs hit the walk just at the edge of the steel vault and they released a bit of smoke that forced Mammoth to turn and he saw two figures standing at the start of the room leading to the vault.

"What brings you to my town, Mammoth?" A young voice said.

"He'll never tell us, Robin, we just have to stop him." A second, female voice remarked.

The two then started moving and attacked Mammoth head on. Robin was fighting hard as Mammoth swung at the small framed boy several times. Then Miss Martian, as it was revealed to be was picking up anything not nailed to the floor and was throwing it at Mammoth, then she pulled the bars off the security wall and wrapped them around Mammoth's arms.

"Very good, children, but I'm afraid this is where your fight ends…..Psimon says sleep." A familiar voice said into the two heroes' minds.

They had no chance to fight back against the psychic attack and fell unconscious. Psimon came out of the shadows and was grinning at the fact that he was able to hide his presence from Miss Martian. He then used his telekinesis to pry the wrapped bars off of Mammoth who then roared his thanks. "Mammoth; take the boy, he is the one our friend needs."

Mammoth listened to Psimon and picked up Robin then the two headed out of the bank.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham City Subway Station

Superboy and Kid Flash followed the boy of steel's hearing to find their target…..the Pure Kryptonian clone Match. It wasn't long before Kid had to dodge some debris as he neared the subway rails at the end of the entrance at Lexus Ave.

"There he is, be careful Kid; he has ALL of Superman's powers and is mentally unstable." Superboy said as he readied himself for the beating he was about to take.

"Alright, thanks for the heads up, Supey." Kid said, and so he sped off to another angle to see if he could figure out a way to get at this pure Kryptonian clone.

It was just then that Superboy saw Match turn toward where Kid was heading and so he used his leg strength to get enough force to get between the two as Match readied himself to use heat vision. The boy of steel (Superboy) took the hit right in the chest, but was not marked…..just a hole in his shirt. Match then went after Kid; grabbing him by the lightning bolt on his chest and spinning at superspeed.

When they were at a high speed, Match released Kid and the 18 year old speedster flew into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

When Match saw the S shield, he went into rage mode and went for Superboy in the same way as he did when the pure clone was first awakened at Project Cadmus. Superboy was three years stronger in his efforts to counter physical blows sent his way, but Match was stronger after these three years so even though Superboy was countering everything, the pure clone was able to distract the boy of steel with heat vision and as Superboy was rubbing his eyes, Match used ALL of his strength to punch Superboy through two walls and into a small opening in the rock wall behind the cement one and he wasn't getting up.

"That's enough Match; be a dear and get the scrawny one for me. He's the one we need." A female voice said.

Match turned and almost attacked the female, but then when she walked into the dim light, he saw that she was a beautiful woman with long brunette hair and she wore a black and green body suit. As Match followed the command she gave, the woman reached up to her ear.

"Talia to Ra's; Kid Flash has been captured." The female, Talia, said.

A voice then came back over the comm link. "Very good, daughter; the other teams have captured their targets as well. Take Kid Flash to the rendezvous point."

"Yes, Father." Talia then ended the communication. "Match, let's go."

With that, and her turning to leave, Talia was followed by Match as he carried the unconscious speedster over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Saying this now, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I saw a good ending for it. Also, to Goldeneyes79, should you find this agian; Two weeks is a LONG hiatus for me, I'm usually working non stop on my stories when I'm at the computer, but I wanted to finish my pokedex and couldn't focus.

* * *

Chapter Three

Three Hour Later, Gotham Docks

Red Arrow started to wake up after he, Artemis and Aqualad was hit was a powerful sedative that Daniel "Brick" Brickwell seemed to have ready. He looked around and saw that the the henchmen were still there. As the 21 year old archer stood up, Artemis was starting to wake up, but he didn't hear Aqualad waking up anywhere.

"Wow, you were right about that sedative." Artemis remarked, but as she looked at Red Arrow, she noticed he was looking for something. "Red, what's wrong…Where's Kaldur?"

"Gone….Brick must have taken him." Red got out as he squeezed his bow tightly.

"We'll get him back, we just need to regroup and you can tell us how he operates." Artemis said, and with that she reached up to her comm to contact Robin so they could regroup. "Artemis to Robin…Robin?"

"He always answers…..Red Arrow to Kid, where are you and Superboy?" Red stated as he tried to contact his other best friend. "Artemis something is really wrong here. Red Arrow to Batman, can you give me locations on the others. No one is answering our calls."

"I'm on it…Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash are not showing up, but Miss Martian is at Gotham First National Bank and Superboy is in the Subway at Lexus Ave." Batman said back as typing could be heard.

"Alright, we'll find them and return to the cave." Red said, and with that the communication with Gotham's hero was ended.

"This isn't good, but I know where exactly where the subway is that he's talking about, and the bank isn't hard to find, it's on Hamilton Street." Artemis said; knowing the area as she lived in Gotham her whole life.

"Alright, I'll go find M'gann, and you find Conner." Red remarked, and with that the two archers split up to find their teammates.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Gotham First National Bank; Fifteen Minutes Later

Red Arrow found the bank with no problems thanks to Artemis' directions and as he entered the bank, the 21 year old archer found Miss Martian on the floor unconscious. He rushed to her and picked her up.

"Miss Martian?" Red Arrow remarked.

There was no answer aloud or mentally and he knew something was wrong. As he started to run out of the bank, his comm beeped and he was careful to answer it (he did have M'gann in his arms). "What happened with Conner?"

"He's out cold, I can't carry him alone." Artemis said back. "Looks like Match gave him and Wally a run for their money, but I can't find Wally at all."

"Robin was missing too…I'll call Superman to meet you there." Red Arrow said. "M'gann is unresponsive, but I'll get her to J'onn."

"Alright, thanks Red Arrow." Artemis said back over the link.

Roy let out a sigh…..how could M'gann be unresponsive mentally and Artemis needed help with Conner. Something wasn't right and so he went ahead and called Superman by finding the right frequency on his comm "Superman, Artemis needs assistance getting Superboy out of a subway. Batman can tell you how to get there."

"Thank you Red Arrow; I'll get there right away." Superman said back over the comm.

With the call ended, Red Arrow carried M'gann to the nearest Zeta tube to get her to Watchtower and in the care of her uncle, Martian Manhunter.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Unknown Location

His head was still swimming from the psychic attack he took, but the 16 year old was coming to, and he had a feeling something wasn't right. He couldn't move, but his right arm also felt funny as a cold sensation was felt.

"Oh, I figured Psimon's power would have kept you out for a while longer, but that's alright, Robin. Now I can have a little fun." A familiar voice remarked and that got the boy wonder's attention.

"How are you back?" Robin asked as he tried to move, but NOTHING was happening.

"It's thanks to my friends in the Light. I can FINALLY get my revenge on you and your two friends that freed the Weapon three years ago."

It was then that Robin's vision cleared and he saw why his arm felt funny…there was a cybernetic one replacing his real one. "What did you do to me, Desmond?" Robin hollered.

"Just perfecting a little experiment I started three years ago. I was a little rusty after being Blockbuster for three years and my first attempt isn't really complete, so I thought I'd turn you, the speedster and the Atlantean into my personal cyborgs." Dr. Desmond said, a smile on his face.

"We'll get out of here, you can bet on that." Robin said, knowing that Wally and Kaldur were there as well, just not in the same room.

"I would LOVE to see you try, Robin. You may have destroyed the genetic material for Project Sidekick, but now Project Cyborg will be a success." Desmond remarked and with a laugh he left the room.

Robin tried to get up, but it wasn't just some paralysis that kept him still, he finally saw that he was restrained with thick cuffs AND his gloves and utility belt were gone. "I will try Desmond, just wait and see.

* * *

What have I done to Robin and the others...you'll have to wait and see.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Remember...this is based on a dream, so I know how it's going to end, but you'll just have to wait till I type up more }:)


	4. Chapter 4

I thought about it, and with the way the story is going in my mind, I'm changing the title of the story.

* * *

Chapter Four

Watchtower Med Bay; Five Minutes Later

As soon as Red Arrow arrived at Watchtower with Miss Martian; Martian Manhunter was there to see what had happened to his niece.

"You did the right thing calling me in, Roy." J'onn remarked after checking on M'gann mentally.

"What happened?" Roy asked, worried about his friend.

"It seems that M'gann and Robin were attacked by Psimon mentally and his power has her in a slight coma." J'onn answered.

Roy started to look mad, but then he saw that J'onn wasn't done speaking. "I can bring her out of it; he is a novice when it comes to a Martian."

"Something's not right, J'onn; Robin, Kid and Aqualad are missing. The attacks were to precise." Roy stated.

"I must agree with you there." J'onn said and it was then that the speaker activated.

"Recognized Superman 01; Superboy B04; Artemis B07"

One minute later, Superman came flying into Med Bay. He lay his brother down on the bed beside M'gann and had a worried look.

"I've never seen him hurt this bad." Superman said.

"It had to be Match; Conner's fought him before so he and Kid were assigned to his location." Artemis said as she came walking into the room. "Besides, there are only three people that can do that kind of damage: Mammoth, Bane when he's juiced up, and Match."

"Superboy will be alright; he's just going to need some time to heal." J'onn said as he assessed the boy of steel.

It was then that M'gann started to wake up. "What happened?"

"Do you not remember?" Her uncle asked.

"Wait…..Psimon mind blasted us and did something to me so I'd stay out." M'gann said as she remembered feeling the psychic villain inside her head; but something caught her attention. "Where are Robin, Kid and Aqualad?"

"Taken, that's all we know." Roy remarked.

Conner was starting to wake up. "Kid, you alright?" The boy of steel remarked; not knowing that Wally was missing.

"He's been captured; along with Robin and Aqualad." Superman told his brother.

"Match has gotten stronger; he took out Wally first then just let loose on me." Conner told everyone.

"You and M'gann rest. When you're ready we will come up with a plan to find the others." J'onn told Conner.

He wasn't going to argue and so he closed his eyes to rest. M'gann needed a bit more time to get over the effects of Psimon's tampering in her mind, so she to closed her eyes. The heroes that found the two of them headed out to talk about what had happened.

"Recognized Batman 02"

The computer announced the arrival of the Dark Knight just as Red Arrow, J'onn, Superman, and Artemis got to the main room.

"I couldn't find any trace of Robin, Kid Flash or Aqualad. Wherever they were taken, their signals are being jammed." Batman said; a hint of self-doubt in his voice.

"The Light's behind this, I just know it. M'gann said Psimon knocked her and Robin out. Brick got Me, Roy and Kaldur; and apparently Match gave Conner and Wally a run for their money." Artemis said.

Batman thought about this; he knew something was wrong, and he needed to let the rest of the original team know his suspicions. "Blockbuster broke out of jail; I'm sure after three years, someone was able to create an antidote."

"So Desmond is back, then that can only mean….he's out for revenge on them for saving me." A voice said.

"It could very well be that, Conner." Batman said.

"We'll try to track them down first, then come up with a plan." Superman said.

The team agreed and so the plan was set into motion as Batman started working on tracking down his son and others.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Undisclosed Location; The Next Day

Robin didn't know what to do; Desmond had freed him from the restraints, and he was allowed to move around, but that was not helping with the fact that the boy wonder had lost an arm and it was replaced by machinery.

"I'll get out of here Desmond, you just watch." Robin said to himself as he found an open window.

He went over to the window and as he touched the frame a shock started from his new mechanical arm and went through his whole body. As the shock continued, Robin had the presence of mind to hear the door open and turned to face Desmond.

"Don't you know a good scientist always has contingencies?" The scientist said as he approached Robin. "Victor; be helpful and free him from the window frame then take him to the pods."

A completed cyborg came into the room and freed the 16 year old from the window and the shocks stopped. Robin started to struggle to get out of the newcomer's grip but he couldn't as he was led out of the room.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The cyborg led Robin into a room and his suspicion about the 'pods' comment was confirmed. It was also then that he saw two of the three pods in the room were occupied.

"Kid…..Aqualad." Robin said and then he saw Desmond had been busy over the past day. Kid Flash's left leg and Aqualad's left arm had been replaced with cybernetics as well.

"Dude, he did the same thing to you!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he saw his best friend.

"Dr. Desmond is getting the virus out of you three." The cyborg, Victor, remarked as he started to put Robin in the empty pod and locked him in.

"We doesn't have any virus; Desmond is evil; he's just doing this to us for revenge." Kid Flash told the cyborg.

"He saved me, and said that others had the same virus I did." Victor said as he was starting to doubt Desmond's intentions.

"Don't listen to them, Victor; they just don't want the procedure, but their parents have already signed off on it." Desmond stated as he came into the room.

"You've heard of Superboy….right, Victor." Robin remarked, only earning a nod from the cyborg. "Well, Desmond here created him from STOLEN Superman DNA and was going to 'program' mentally to be a weapon for an organization called the Light."

"You go rest up, Victor, and pay no attention to what these three will say." Desmond said, and after looking to the three captive boys; Victor turned around and headed out of the room.

"Now that the boy is gone, we can talk. I went through a lot after you forced my hand and made me use the blockbuster serum on myself. While I was that creature for three years, I still had my mind, and planned what I would do to you three should I return to this form." Desmond remarked.

"So you're going to turn us into cyborgs like you did to Victor?" Robin said.

"Yes, Robin; but you will be more obedient that he is. I was working on his programming at Cadmus when I changed, so he was unfinished for three years. I'll perfect my cybernetic army and you three will be the start of said army." Desmond told the three.

"We will get out of this, Dr. Desmond, and we WILL stop you." Aqualad said.

"You better be careful and hope the Justice League doesn't come after you if they track us down." Kid remarked but he soon regretted it as he saw Desmond grin.

"I was hoping you three would be difficult." Desmond remarked as he walked over to the console that was in the room.

He pressed the main button and soon the three captive young heroes saw something familiar pop up within the pods. The needles entered their bodies and started to shock them.

Outside the Room

Victor was listening with his left ear as it had enhanced circuitry that allowed for increased amplification of sound and he had heard everything. He didn't want to believe it as Desmond DID save him from a deadly virus, but now the same man was torturing three helpless teens. The screams were hard to listen to, and that helped Victor's decision.

"I have to do something about this…..maybe there's something in their stuff that he took away that can help." Victor said as he thought about everything that had happened, so he went to the room where he had been ordered to put the items removed from Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Watchtower; Half an Hour Later

While the team was out searching every spot Batman had come up with to search, Batman was working hard at trying to locate Robin, Kid Flash or Aqualad through their comm links. As he was working hard at the computer; a comm link went online…..Robin's. The Dark Knight worked hard at getting an exact location and he had it. He then activated all of the original team's comms so he could call them back.

"Team, Robin's comm link just came back online, but I'm not getting any answer. It's location is…..Metropolis. Meet there and I'll give specifics then; and Superman will be informed of your arrival."

"Right." Everyone said, and so the call was ended.

"I hope you're alright son." Batman said, and with that he activated Superman's frequency to give him the information.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Metropolis; Twenty Minutes Later

The heroes met in an alleyway near the Daily Planet and Superman was waiting for them.

"So, did Batman get a lock on the location?" Conner asked, worried about his friends/saviors.

"Yes, the signal is coming from beneath the old Metropolis University. I can get us to the location easily, but since this is Desmond we're talking about we have to be careful." Superman told the team.

They all nodded and Superman led the way to the nearby University. It didn't take long for them to arrive and that's when Superman's vision picked up movement WITHIN the upper levels of the school.

"Miss Martian, Red Arrow; check out the upper level of the building, I'm picking up movement. Conner and Artemis; there is a door at the end of the science section that leads to the basement where the signal came from. I'll check out the ground floor." Superman stated and so the teams split up and went to work.

Basement of the University

Desmond had actually known that Victor was listening, but he didn't stop him as the evil scientist wanted others to come, and hopefully bring Superboy with them. The shocks had stopped about 15 minutes ago; and the captive heroes were trying their hardest, even in their weak state to get free.

"I'm sure your friends have received the signal by now, so it's time to get ready to greet them." Desmond said, and with that he left the room.

"We must get free before Desmond returns or our friends fall into his traps." Aqualad remarked as he looked up at his cuffs.

"You really think we can get out of here; Rob doesn't even have his gloves, so we can't get free like last time." Kid said; annoyance in his voice.

"I think Victor is realizing what Desmond is actually like." Robin said, thinking of how Victor was actually gentle with him during transport to the pods.

"Are you serious, he's WORKING for Desmond!?" Kid stated, never being one to see the bright side to being captured and tortured.

"Think about it Kid; He thinks Desmond saved him from dying, so he's just helping someone that saved his life." Robin remarked. "I bet Desmond had jammers in place, and after Victor heard what Desmond was really up to, he found our stuff and signaled someone."

"Do you really believe this Victor is just a pawn in Desmond's game?" Aqualad asked, having learned over the years to trust Robin's judgment.

"Yea; I do." Robin answered.

Their struggles subdued a bit, even Kid's as he trusted Robin's judgment as well. They waited and watched the door in anticipation of rescue.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Second Floor of University

Red Arrow and Miss Martian arrived at the top of the stairs within the university and started watching each other's' back and started checking every room, but it was then that Miss Martian found someONE psychically.

"The room at the end of the hall….this way." Miss Martian said quietly and as she flew in the right direction. Red Arrow was right behind him with his bow ready to fight.

First Floor of University

Superman knew the university well as he had been a student here years ago, and it had not changed much. He split off from Superboy and Artemis after showing there where to find the science department and so he started checking the other parts of the abandoned building. As he entered the old Algebra classroom; something didn't feel right, and he was hit with a dose of Kryptonite that was somewhere in the room.

Stairs Leading to Basement

"You worried about Kid?" Conner asked Artemis.

"Of course I am, but I know we'll save them." Artemis said as she pulled her bow out and got ready for anything.

"We have to; I won't let Desmond control them like he tried to do to me. I'm sure he's got a 'master' plan in store for them, but I won't let it come to that." Conner remarked.

"You really see them as brothers…..don't you?" Artemis asked; knowing how close the four boys had started the team.

"Yes, I do." Conner remarked.

It was then that he heard something coming and moved Artemis out of the way. When the two recovered and saw what had caused the Kryptonian clone to be protective. They knew they were closing in, so the two young heroes continued with EXTREME caution. Just a couple of minutes later; they came to the basement and saw the medical supplies.

"Welcome you two, and I should welcome you home…..Weapon." A familiar voice to Superboy said.

"I'll NEVER work for you, Desmond. Where are Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad?" Superboy asked as he got ready for anything.

"Of course you can see them." Desmond remarked and he pointed to the only door in the room.

"Go, Superboy, I'll keep an eye on this creep." Artemis said as she had her bow ready and aimed at Desmond.

"You'll find them in….relatively good shape." Desmond said as Superboy opened the door.

Superboy saw his 'brothers' and was about to go into rage mode. He went over to the console near the three pods and pressed the button to free them. This console was the EXACT same as the one three years ago, so he was glad to get his teammates out of there. As he released the button, he heard Desmond laughing then a gunshot. The boy of steel turned around and saw Artemis fall backward…..dead.

He turned around to check on Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, only to see gas filling the CLOSED chambers. "NOOOOOOOOOOO."

That was the last word Superboy said as he was hit in the chest with a kryptonite bullet. "Oh, and you also killed the others as well." Desmond said with an evil grin and with that Superboy fell backward, his eyes lifeless.

* * *

Do you really think I'd kill the entire Young Justice team...you'll have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope this chapter explains why the previous one was so...disorganized I guess is the word I'm looking for. If not you'll get what I mean.

* * *

Chapter Six

The entire room turned black and Superboy was floating there. The surge of rage at the deaths of his friends awakened him. His breathing was erratic and his mind was racing…did he kill his friends, or was it all an illusion.

"Ah, the simulation ran its course; I hope you see now that I WILL have you back as my Weapon." A familiar voice remarked.

"I….won't." Superboy said as he started to gain control of his breathing.

"I will admit that parts of the simulation were true, the others have already had….alterations done."

"Why do this, Desmond?" Superboy asked as he tried to get up but found he was tied down with titanium restraints.

"Those three children interfered with my plans to use you for the Light's own purpose of destroying Superman AND using their own clones against the League as well." Desmond said as he came into view.

"They SAVED me; and I think Red Arrow suffered enough after learning the truth. Besides, you wouldn't have kept them alive anyway once their clones were made. I heard what you said…..did you really think I wouldn't have super hearing, even with Luthor's human DNA." Superboy mocked Desmond's smarts and that's when he saw an evil smile appear.

"I'll let you see the others, but then your reprogramming will begin." Desmond said and with the push of a button, the containment pod the boy of steel was in turned around and that's when Superboy started struggling even harder.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were in their own separate pods but it was MUCH more than just one extremity on each of his friends. Both arms and both legs were now cybernetic and all three teens looked like they were in pain.

"I'm going to give them some time to move around to get use to their cybernetics …..while my little G-Gnome friends start into your reprogramming." Desmond said as Superboy's pod started to turn back around.

"I thought Dubbliex was freeing all the genomorphs?!" Superboy remarked; remembering the day he found Genomorph City.

"The ones that awoke you were specially designed to only listen to ME. Not even Dubbliex could find that within them. Once the process starts, it should only take a week for it to be complete." Desmond said as he left the room, after pressing the second button on the remote.

Superboy heard the familiar sound of motors turning and figured that Robin, Kid and Aqualad were turned away from the room he was in. "We will get out of this, Desmond."

It was then that the G-Gnomes started working on Superboy's mind, and he could feel them trying to erase his mind and add in the FULL programming. He was fighting it from the start, so he was hoping that the G-Gnomes would see that he wasn't doing this willingly.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice

It had been one day since Red Arrow, Artemis, and Miss Martian returned to the cave. M'gann's uncle pulled her out of a coma that was induced and they learned that the attacks were too precise.

"I'm sorry, Batman; Psimon must have evolved to a point where he could block me from detecting him." M'gann said; knowing that Batman and Robin were like father and son.

"It's alright, M'gann; right now we need to gather clues as to where they may have been taken. In my experience, no matter how hard they try, no one can leave a scene without leaving SOMETHING behind."

"I'll check the docks where Brick got away." Artemis said.

"No, you know Gotham better than I do, so you check the subway where Conner and Wally vanished." Roy remarked.

"I'll check the bank." M'gann stated.

"I'm going with you M'gann." Batman said and Miss Martian just nodded.

"I'll go with you, Artemis." Superman stated.

With that said, nothing more was spoken and they headed out to search for clues to finding the FOUR missing young heroes.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Undisclosed Location; 10 minutes later

Robin, Kid, and Aqualad were released from their pods, and that's when they saw a full on cyborg standing there waiting for them to get out of the pods on their own.

"I'm Victor Stone; Dr. Desmond saved me from a virus three years ago, but he vanished and my programming got messed up. I'm sure he'll cure you as well and maybe he can find where my programming went wrong." The cyborg said as he held out his hand in friendship.

"How can you think Desmond is a hero…..he was going to kill us three years ago, and now he's trying to change us?" Kid remarked, hysterical that he would never go superfast again. He studied cybernetics in his spare time and knew that they would not survive at any high speeds.

"Kid, I believe that Victor was telling his story." Aqualad remarked, able to move his arm to put a hand on his speedster friend's shoulder.

"Sorry about Kid Flash; he can be a hot head at times. So, you had a virus that would have killed you?" Robin said, trying to get the level of the anger in the room to a minimum.

"No one knows how it started, not the doctors or anyone, but Dr. Desmond heard about me and said he could save my life, but I would lose the parts and organs of my body that the virus was in and they would be replaced with cybernetics. My parents told him to do what it took, and he saved me. I'm sorry that the same thing hit all three of you." Victor remarked.

"Victor….Desmond is nothing more than an evil scientist. I'm sure that if I had a chance to see your medical files, there could have been something that I could do for you that didn't mean losing most of your real body." Robin told the 17 year old (that's about how old he looked).

"I don't believe it." Victor said.

"You have to, Desmond is insane. He spent three years as a huge, body breaking purple skinned freak that wasn't anything like he was before Project Blockbuster changed him." Kid said, still upset.

This caused Victor to think about what all Desmond had told him before he (Desmond) disappeared and when he returned. "I'm sure you guys are hungry, I'll bring you some food."

With that, Victor headed out of the room; he needed to think about what the three young heroes had told him and so he would while he got the food.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Mt. Justice; 15 Minutes Later

It didn't take long for everyone to return…..empty handed and they were all frustrated.

"How could Brick not have left any clues, you'd think he was dumb enough to leave SOMETHING." Roy said as he pulled his mask off.

"Looks like Psimon made sure Mammoth didn't leave anything as well." M'gann stated as she and Batman walked over to the 21 year old archer.

"Something...we're missing something..." Artemis said, thinking out loud.

She was going through everything they knew in her head.

"We have to find them. Who knows what three years as Blockbuster has done to his psyche. He's probably crazy with revenge by now." Roy stated.

it was just then that one of the four missing heroes comms activated and appeared on a screen.

Batman went to see who's comm it was. "We have a lock on Robin."

"Thats my little brother." Roy said without thinking.

"Huh?" M'gann said, confused.

"I'll explain later," Roy told her.

"So where is he, Batman?" Superman asked

"We can't just rush head first," Batman told Superman.

"I know that, but to have the location first would help us plan.

"Where is he?!" Artemis demanded.

"Jump City."

"What!?" Everyone semi-shouted.

"That's on the other end of the country; it's about three hours from Star City." Roy stated.

"Luthor's behind this, I just know it." Superman stated

"Something doesn't fit though." Batman said

"There's a Cadmus lab there. So let's go. We can figure it out on the way!" Roy said eagerly.

"We still approach with caution." Batman said and with that he was the first one to the Zeta Tubes.

"Screw that!" Roy was rushing to the tubes when Batman grabbed an arm and glared hard.

"We will get them back safe and sound." Batman said, and with that Roy relaxed and wasn't SO gung-ho about going into battle without a plan.

With Roy calmer than before, everyone went to get ready for their mission: Rescue Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Jump City Public Park; Nightfall

The park was closed, but there was ONE lone person was there, and waiting for someone….anyone to show up.

"I hope those three were lying." The person said as he waited.

* * *

Thanks to my co author on my BB story series, Mala, for some help with a scene, I was kinda stuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dining Room, Undisclosed Location; 10 Minutes Later

Victor had seen them trying to escape when he brought in their food and was ordered by Desmond to chain them to the table so they could still eat but stay stationary. Wally kept staring at his legs, seeing the metal replacements. He was no longer a speedster. His legs were gone. He was depressed now. What was the point of living if he couldn't run? Robin was still trying to get free. He knew their morale was dropping; it was going to be just a matter of time before they gave in. He pulled on the restraints holding him to the table.

Kaldur tried to focus his magic, to break free but he couldn't feel his magic. It was as if there was a void within him where his magic had once been.

"Well now, how are my soldiers doing after their meal?"

"Go eat a G Gnome!" Robin cried. "The League's going to hunt you down for this!"

"They don't even know where you are! And soon enough, you will see them again..." The good doctor decided to make an appearance, and Robin gave him his best Bat Glare.

"We will get out of this, even if the League does not find us." Aqualad remarked.

"I highly doubt that; after I'm done getting ALL of your cybernetics in; my little G-Gnomes will wipe your minds as they are doing to the Weapon right now." Desmond stated; grinning as wide as Joker.

"You couldn't make a good soldier out of me if you wanted to…..you took away my ONE advantage." Kid Flash shouted out as he looked at Desmond; wanting to throttle him for doing this.

"Your speed is not your only advantage, or it won't be when I'm done with you."

That was the last straw, and Robin jumped up from the table and went for Desmond, but he was stopped just short of his target by the shackles holding him in place. Desmond laughed at this, and turned to leave the room. "You will see things my way soon enough, boys; it looks like Project Sidekick will go on as planned."

With Desmond gone; the three heroes started thinking to themselves about what they could do. It was then that Robin saw something that Desmond left behind…..his tie clip.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Jump City Public Park; Five Minutes Later

The lone figure still waited, but just as he was about to give up on the League or anyone coming, two arrows hit the ground right at his feet and created ropes that encased him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Where are they?" A deep voice asked. The voice sounded menacing and had the figure scared for a second; then it found its voice.

"Desmond was wrong…the boys were right. My name is Victor Stone, and I've been decived by Dr. Mark Desmond." The figure said.

"Why was Desmond wrong and the 'boys' right?" A female asked, her voice very innocent.

"He lied to my parents and they allowed him to turn me into a cyborg. I can take you to Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. I'm just sorry that I helped in a small part with their detainment." Victor stated and it was then that five figures came out of the shadows.

"If you're lying, trust me, you won't have to worry about the guilt anymore." The tall male figure with a bow said.

"Victor, I believe you." The largest of the figures said.

"You seem like a smart boy, if you help us, there may be a place for you to fight alongside Robin and his teammates."

"Wow, Batman and Superman; but…" Victor said, recognizing the two older people.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know them, they are an undercover team that answers to the Justice League. Can you take us to where Desmond has Robin, Kid and Aqualad?" Batman said; keeping his cool.

"Alright, but I have to warn you; Desmond's already started replacing parts of their bodies with cybernetics like mine." Victor said as the blonde haired girl came and released him from the titanium cords.

Batman didn't react, but the green skinned girl's body language said it all.

"Can I know your names before we head out?" Victor asked.

"I'm Miss Martian, and the archers are Artemis and Red Arrow." The green skinned red head said as she stepped forth.

"Something's not right here…Where's Superboy?!" Red Arrow asked; his bow ready to fire a regular tipped arrow.

"I only know of three, I haven't seen any 'Superboy'." Victor remarked.

"Lead the way; Victor." Batman said, and with that the 17 year old took off and the heroes followed him on foot and by flight.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Desmond's Hideout, Five Minutes Later

Robin worked his magic with the tie clip, after using his flexible body to get it within reach and he was working on freeing Kid Flash.

"We have to figure out how to get to Superboy." Aqualad remarked.

"The pods have to be connected to the room he's in, his pod wasn't against a wall like ours are." Robin said.

"When we get out of this, remind me to beat the crap out of Desmond." Kid said as Robin freed the second cuff on the speedster.

"You can beat the crap out of him all you want once we free Conner." Robin said as he started working on Aqualad's cuffs while Kid went to inspect the pods.

The speedster found the controls that would turn the pods back around into the other room and that's when he really wished he could use his speed right about now; as they were computer locked with a code. With Robin freeing Aqualad; it was up to Kid to figure out the system.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Inside the Room Holding Superboy

The boy of steel was trying his hardest to fight the G-Gnomes' psychic powers, but with the three of them working together, the fight was a lost cause. The little creatures were starting into SOME basic reprogramming; then they would get to all of his memories.

As Superboy struggled against the thrall of the G-Gnomes' destroying and reprogramming his mind; Desmond was enjoying the looks of pain his precious 'Weapon' had on his face. Just then; a monitor in the room activated, and Desmond left his entertainment to answer the call.

"Yes." Desmond said as he typed in a sequence on the keyboard.

"I am checking on your progress with the Atlantean teen." The figure asked.

"I have only begun on his transformation, Ocean Master, but once I am through and his mind is reprogrammed; he WILL be your servant with no question." Desmond said.

"What of the others; I'm sure that Superboy's reprogramming is going well….as well as Robin and Kid Flash's transformations." Ocean Master, Aquaman's enemy, said.

"All is going as planned." Desmond answered.

"Very well, I will inform my partners. Enjoy your project, Desmond." Ocean Master said, and with that the Atlantis villain and member of the Light ended the communication.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Outside of the Old First National Bank

Red Arrow was ready to go busting in, but Batman had stopped him. There was a security code box outside, and the Dark Knight let Victor work that. They entered the building and the team went in one direction while Batman and Superman stayed with Victor.

Superman started scanning the area they were in and saw that the old vault was LEAD lined, which was an indicator that something was going on. He pointed to the vault and Batman went to work at figuring out which was the best way to open the door. Just then, the Man of Steel's hearing picked up screaming in the vault and he wasn't going to wait for Batman to pick the lock. Superman reared back and gave the vault door his all.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

The door to where Conner was at was punched open with purpose. Superman stood in the doorway, watching as Superboy struggled in restraints and three small creatures were sitting above his head, with their horns glowing red.

Clark flew over to his brother and broke the titanium restraints from Conner. He looked at Superboy with worry. "Conner?"

Conner's hand soon became a fist as his eyes flew open and Superboy stared at Superman.

"Conner?"

Conner's expression changed to one of pure rage and his response was to punch Superman in the face and the Man of Steel was thrown back through the wall of the room.

Superman slowly got to his feet after being thrown through the lead lined wall. He looked up in time to see Conner flying right at him, fists out as if to ram him. Clark's reaction time was slow because his first thought was 'He's flying!?', so he got rammed in his stomach and both Kryptonians flew through another room together.

Clark was at a disadvantage as Conner took to punching him with everything he had. And the Man of Steel felt every punch. They were in close quarters and Conner didn't seem to know what he was doing. He didn't want to hurt his younger brother but he had no choice. He caught both fists and heaved him up, flying both of them through the roofs until they were in the open sky. He then threw Conner into the ground, causing a seismic event.

Conner got back up in record time and he glared at Clark.

"Superboy! What's gotten into you!?"

"You've turned away from the Light!" Conner yelled. "And you must be stopped."

Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. It then dawned on him-his brother had his Cadmus programming reinstated. He wasn't his younger brother now; he was the Light's weapon and he had to stop him.

* * *

No credit to me for the fight between Conner and Clark; I had told my fellow author Mala where I was going and she wanted to write that part.


	8. Chapter 8

To the guest that reviewed on 3-24-14; To be honest, alot of people like this version; and well after getting this far, I realize that I would have been stuck FOREVER. This is based on a dream and Superboy wasn't in it as well as I never really saw much of this coming myself and I don't think that Cardinal would have worked out.

Anyway; on to the story, I just wanted to state that.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Robin, Kid and Aqualad's Room

The three boys felt what they thought were earthquakes and some rubble had come down from the ceiling.

"Something tells me that Desmond started Conner's reprogramming, but to cause that kind of earthquake with no screams of pain filling the whole area…." Aqualad started.

"Superman's here, he has to be. We've GOT to get out of here and help them." Kid Flash said; knowing that the cavalry had arrived.

"Let's find another way out of here; entering the room where Conner was COULD be dangerous." Robin said as he looked around.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Just Outside the Room

Red Arrow, Artemis and Miss Martian arrived at a door, but it had the same lock as the outside of the building. Just as Artemis started to think over what arrow to use, quick footsteps were heard and the three young heroes turned around and saw Victor come around the corner.

"Before you say anything, Batman sent me; we've got to get them out of that room before the fight between Superboy and Superman tears into it." Victor stated and with that he put in a separate code from the one that opened the building's entrance.

The 17 year old cyborg walked into the room, and Red Arrow saw him move like he was dodging something. He ran into the room with his bow ready and that caused cheering to be heard. Artemis and Miss Martian entered the room to see that Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were ready to fight their (rescue team) new friend.

"Guys, he brought us here; you got through to him." Red Arrow said, hoping his brothers would calm down.

Miss Martian was horrified when she saw the boys' cybernetics; but she was hoping that the League could return them to their old selves.

"Desmond reinstated Conner's old Cadmus programming didn't he?" Artemis asked as a second 'earthquake' was felt; then she remembered what Victor had just told them about the fight.

"It would appear so, my friend. We must figure out some way to free him from that programming." Aqualad said as he was ready to get into the fight.

With that the seven of them headed out with Victor leading the way back to Batman.

Another Room in the hideout; Upstairs

Desmond had time to get to his panic room and there he watched with a smile as Conner was beating the crap out of Superman. He would finish with the others after the League and Team members were taken out.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Just as the team and Victor arrived at the vault door and Robin ran to Batman. Even though they were in the field, Batman didn't hesitate to hug his son. As the hug broke, Batman saw that Victor had told the truth, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad now had cybernetics as arms and legs. Upon closer inspection, something didn't look right, but that could wait as it wasn't life threatening. Right now they had to stop this fight between the two Kryptonians.

Outside of the Old Bank

Conner came at him, kicking him in the chest, which knocked the air out of Clark as he was pushed back by the blow. Superboy then grabbed an ankle and tossed him into the ground, a 2nd crater now created. "I will stop you!" Conner cried. Clark knew that Conner was being controlled. But there was no way to break that control unless he gave everything he had to Conner. And that could kill his brother. He used his freezing breath to stop Conner in his tracks as he got up. That only lasted 4 seconds.

Conner broke free, only to get a punch in the face by Clark. The younger Kryptonian returned the punch in kind, and continued to punch back. The two were exchanging punches for 5 minutes straight, both showing bruises and small cuts.

The boy of steel knew he was getting nowhere so he added kicking to the mix, catching Superman a number of times, for Superman hadn't gotten trained like his little brother did. And all the while, some part of Conner was screaming to stop, to not attack his older brother. And it fell on deaf ears (in a matter of speaking, of course).

Superman got the wind knocked out of him when Conner went to punch him and he ducked but the kick to the solar plexus got him to back off. He eyed Conner, watching as his brother glared at him. He noticed the way his fists shook. "Conner, fight it! This isn't you!" he told him.

"Wishful thinking now?" Conner asked as he ran at him, catching him in the waist and they both fell against the ground. Conner started once again into punching.

Clark didn't want to hurt Conner but now he had no choice. Red beams came from Clark's eyes, catching Conner in his. As Superboy cried out and covered his eyes, Clark pushed him off and punched him back, hard in the jaw. There was a crack of bone as Conner fell back, several steps back in fact, away from Superman.

Superman didn't slow down. He got to his feet and came at Conner, flying at him with punches and a head butt that made Conner dizzy and then he froze him in place with his freezing breath. He panted; he knew Conner would fight if made too. But he didn't want to hurt Conner more than necessary. Then something odd was happening this time around.

Conner shook within the ice, and when Clark used his x-ray vision more closely, he saw the tears on his brother's face.

Superman punched the ice instantly, and caught Conner as he fell. "Conner!"

There was a moment of recognition; as if Conner was trying to remember. But then, his eyes were dark again and he punched Clark in the eye, breaking the eye socket in one blow.

Clark screamed as he reeled back, and Conner went on the offensive. Kicks and punches slammed into Superman as he tried but failed miserably to protect himself. His costume was ripping under the intense battle.

Conner's shirt was fairing far less. But the clone wasn't about to stop. He knocked Superman up into the air and he followed, taking him up higher, and higher into the atmosphere, hoping to punch him hard enough to crash into the Earth.

Superman tried to stop his flight but Superboy's punches brought him closer to the upper atmosphere and Superman knew that Superboy was not use to the thinning air and had to ambush him in order to stop this fight.

As Conner struggled for breath, Clark waited for the right moment. When Conner choked on the thin air, Superman struck back, punching Conner so hard that he fell from the sky at an alarming rate.

Conner tried to stop but the force of the punch was too much to counter, as well as the heat upon re-entry and he crashed into the ground, about 20 feet deep, and he was still.

Superman raced after him, hoping he hadn't just killed his own brother. As he got closer, Conner was still unmoving and when he landed, he saw that Conner was barely breathing and the force of the impact knocked him out. But Conner was hurt, probably more than he (Superman) was. Tears came to Clark's eyes; he hadn't wanted to hurt Conner; but it looked like he did just that.

It was just then that the rest of the heroes came to the edge of the 20 foot deep crater and Miss Martian was already in tears. Roy and Artemis were ready to go after Desmond; but they had to get Conner to safety.

"I didn't want to fight him…." Everyone heard Superman say as he had flown back up and landed.

"What happened?" The team asked all at once.

"Desmond was able to reinstate the Cadmus programming." Superman said; the tear streaks still fresh on his face.

"I wish I had been there to erase it before he woke up." Miss Martian said.

"Miss Martian; recalibrate Bioship so I can fly it. Superman and I will take Superboy, Robin, Kid and Aqualad back to Watchtower. I want the rest of you to take down Desmond." Batman said; knowing that he had to see what was going on with the founding boys of the team.

"Right Batman; we're ready for anything." Red Arrow said.

"I'm naming you as team leader for this mission; you being officially in the league and all." Batman responded.

Red Arrow, Artemis and Miss Martian nodded and took off into the building to find Desmond; after M'gann recalibrated the ship that is. Superman flew back into the crater and gently picked up his brother and headed into Bioship with Batman right behind him. Robin, Kid and Aqualad were right behind the Dark Knight and soon Bioship took off.

"Bruce, is Conner going to be alright?" Dick asked; pulling off his mask.

"Yes, he's just beat up, but Kryptonians heal very quickly." Batman said, still piloting Bioship.

"What about US…we're the ones that had our limbs replaced with cybernetics. I can never use my super speed again." Kid shouted.

"There's something off about that; Clark, can you use your X-ray vision on them?" Batman said.

Superman nodded and activated his own personal X-ray machine…his eyes. He checked all three boys and that's when he saw it. "They'll be alright; but we need to talk…..alone at Watchtower."

Batman nodded, and the boys were confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Red Arrow, Artemis and Miss Martian reentered the building and the young extraterrestrial started searching mentally for the 'good' doctor and she had his location. The archers followed her lead, but as they were close to the panic room; they were met by some resistances…Genomorphs.

Miss Martian had a time fighting them as there were some, G-Goblins, as they were countering her telekinesis and there were a few G-Gnomes on the bigger ones and that made her telepathy pretty useless as well. The archers were launching every arrow they had at the huge G-Trolls but they were not very effective.

"Miss Martian; get to Desmond, you're the only one that can take him out quickly." Red Arrow ordered.

Miss Martian nodded and took off at her top speed to get to the panic room and soon enough she was there.

"So, the Martian comes after me; I wonder if you saw what I did to my Weapon. You erased a lot of programming, but it seems that before Superman came and freed him my G-Gnomes reinstated some of it." Desmond said as the panic room door slid open.

Miss Martian's eyes went red, but it wasn't what Desmond said that ticked her off…..it's the fact that Superman was forced to fight his brother and this man standing before her was happy about it. She entered his mind and found that Desmond was much more devious than the boys had realized.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Artemis had run out of arrows and Red Arrow had just launched his last one. The G-Trolls were closing in, but they suddenly stopped.

"What's going on?"

"Hello brother; and you seem to be a friend of his." A voice said in their heads.

"Okay, that was weird." Artemis remarked.

"I know that voice…Dubbilex." Red Arrow said.

"Yes, brother, I assume that Guardian has told you about me. I came when I heard at Cadmus that Desmond had returned to his human state.

"Please tell me you're on our side." Artemis said.

"Yes, green archer; I am. I came to free my fellow Genomorphs from his control." Dubbilex said, still talking mentally, then he came out of the shadows. "Oh dear, I sense that Superboy's girlfriend has found Desmond, but OUR priority is before us."

"You really want to trust this guy, Red Arrow?" Artemis asked; always the skeptic in situations like these.

"Jim told me that Dubbilex gave Conner a choice of what to do and he chose freedom. I trust him…..do you still not trust me?" Red questioned.

Artemis let out a sigh, and it was then that she realized that she had always trusted Roy, but it wasn't until now that she was willing to voice that opinion. "Alright, I do trust you….happy."

Dubbilex walked between the archers and Genomorphs and went to work. From Red Arrow and Artemis' point of view, nothing was happening, but within the minds of the G-Gnomes and G-Trolls; a storm was being quilled that there was no reason to have had in the first place.

_"Please my brothers, you would fight one of your own brothers; let alone one that stands by his side."_ Dubbilex mentally told the Genomorphs.

They all calmed down and back in the physical world Red Arrow and Artemis were able to lower their bows.

"Thank you Dubbilex." Artemis remarked. "Let's go help M'gann."

With that Red Arrow nodded to Dubbilex in appreciation then took off after Artemis.

"Good luck, brother." Dubbilex said, and with that he went back into the Genomorphs minds to tell them what was going to happen next.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Inside Desmond's Mind

He was mentally fighting Miss Martian, but he was losing the fight as Miss Martian was angry about what happened to her teammates and the fact that Superman HAD TO beat up his own brother to save him.

"I'm going to make sure you can't hurt ANYONE ever again." Miss Martian's mental self said.

It was then that she unleashed all of her mental power.

Outside the Panic Room

Red Arrow and Artemis arrive to see Miss Martian and Desmond just standing there and figured she was inside the evil scientist's mind. It wasn't a second later that Desmond dropped to the floor and M'gann turned to them, blinking.

"He won't come after the team anymore." Miss Martian said as she started to walk over to her friends.

"What did you do?" Red Arrow asked; worried about what Miss Martian did to Desmond's mind.

"I put him in a coma. It can be reversed….once we get him to Belle Rev." Miss Martian said. "What about the Genomorphs?"

"I helped with them, young Martian. You care for my brother, Superboy, very much and I wished to aid you with getting vengeance for what Dr. Desmond did." Dubbilex said as he walked up behind Artemis and Red Arrow.

"Thank you for your help with the Genomorphs, but speaking of Superboy, I need to get back to our headquarters and help him; along with Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad." Miss Martian said; and with that, Dubbilex took his leave to get the Genomorphs to NEW Genomorph City.

Red Arrow grabbed Desmond and the three heroes headed out to zeta to Belle Rev THEN Watchtower.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Watchtower; Just as Fight Ends

Aquaman and Flash were called in. When they arrived they were horrified at what they saw…..their protégés had cybernetic components.

"I am sorry, My King, but I do not think I can continue as Aqualad…..not without my magic." Kaldur'ahm said.

"You may still have your magic, and Wally will be able to use his super speed." Superman said.

"His cybernetics won't hold up." Flash said, worried about his nephew.

"That's just it; I used my X-ray vision on the three of them and they still have their limbs, the 'cybernetics' are nothing but sleeves of metal." Superman told the league members that were present.

"If that's so, then how come we can't feel our arms and legs?" Robin asked from his bed.

"The G-Gnomes; Desmond must have used them on us before using them on Conner." Wally remarked.

"That could be so; we will need J'onn to undo what they did, to ALL four of you." Batman said and with that he reached up to his comm. "J'onn; we need your help with a situation at Watchtower."

Just then the Watchtower computer activated as the Zeta Tubes started up.

"Recognized Red Arrow 21; Miss Martian B05; Artemis B07"

The three of them came running into med bay and were worried when they saw the other mentors there.

"It's not as bad as it looks; they'll be fine." Batman said as he pulled his cowl off.

"Recognized Martian Manhunter 07"

It wasn't long before the League Martian arrived.

"Uncle J'onn; I want to be the one to wipe the programming from Conner's mind. I've done it before." M'gann said.

"Very well, M'gann; what is wrong with Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad." J'onn answered then asked.

"They have what APPEARS to be cybernetics that are just metal sleeves but they say that don't feel bone or anything in their arms and legs. Kid Flash said that Cadmus G-Gnomes may be behind them not feeling their limbs." Batman told J'onn.

"I will see what I can do. M'gann and I will need to be alone with the boys so we have total concentration." J'onn said, and with that the mentors, Red Arrow and Artemis left out to give the Martians the quiet they needed.

M'gann went over to the unconscious Conner and entered his mind. J'onn did the same with the other founding boys of the team to see what was blocking their nervous system's brain connection to their extremities.

Five Hours Later

Everyone waited in the main room while the Martians. Green Arrow had been called in to be there for his protégés and he didn't disappoint.

"Do you think the boys will be alright?" Artemis asked; having only heard of Desmond.

"J'onn and M'gann will get them back to their old selves." Ollie said, not wearing his mask right now.

"What I don't get is how Dubbilex got there so fast." Roy said, thinking about the Genomorph that called him brother.

Batman knew Roy was smart, but he didn't think the archer would catch on that fast. "He's helped us out enough over the past couple of years, so he has access to the Zeta Tubes. I called him when we were close to Watchtower."

Roy was about to say something when Superman came forth. "The ENTIRE League discussed it while you've been on hiatus. Dubbilex was helpful even though we couldn't find Speedy."

The mention of the original Roy caused Red Arrow to tense, but that was pushed away as he thought about his 'brothers' in med bay. Just then footsteps were heard and it sounded like a lot of them.

Everyone turned around and saw J'onn, M'gann, Dick, Wally and Kaldur come walking out of Med Bay and they ran to see their friends/protégés. The young male heroes were free of the so called cybernetics.

"Conner's mind has been cleared of the Cadmus programming, but he's going to need a couple of days. Thank goodness for Kryptonian healing." M'gann said.

Clark looked down at the floor, knowing that he did the damage to Conner that M'gann was talking about.

"You had no choice Clark, if you didn't fight back, Conner would have killed you." M'gann said, seeing the man of steel's sad face.

"I hope Desmond paid for what he did to all four of us." Wally said, upset that he didn't get his revenge.

"Oh he got it, Wally, don't worry about that." Roy said, remembering what M'gann said she did to Desmond.

"Batman, what's going to happen to Victor?" Artemis asked, knowing that the 17 year old helped them out.

The Dark Knight didn't say a word and reached up to his comm link. "Alright, you can enter."

"Recognized Victor Stone A07"

"Hey guys; how's Superboy doing?" Victor asked as he materialized and walked out of the Zeta Tubes.

"He's going to be fine, Victor. Thank you for contacting us." Superman said as he stepped forward.

"What Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad said made some sense. I wanted to believe Desmond, but you know the saying; there are two sides to every story." Victor said as he looked at the three boys.

"Hey, we're just whelmed to be out of there. It seems that what Desmond did to you IS permanent, but hey, I'm sure you'd be a welcomed part of the team." Robin said; having hidden to get his domino mask back on.

"If you guys need any help with computers, I'm a wiz with programming." Victor said.

"Awesome, thanks Victor." Ollie said. "Think you could reconfigure some of my trick arrows, I'm sure I screwed up somewhere in their programming."

"No problem Green Arrow." Victor said.

While Superboy rested; everyone else started showing Victor around Watchtower as he would be allowed up here along with the senior members of the team.

YJYJYJYJYJYJ

Three Years Later; After the Reach Leaves Earth

As Aqualad was giving out assignments; Nightwing leaned against the wall near the door. "Business as usual."

With that said; the first Robin walked away for his time off. As he neared the main computer room, he saw a familiar person walking toward him.

"Hey Nightwing; I'm sorry about KF. I wish I could stay, but I'm late for my first Team briefing." The person said.

"I know you've been around the team for three years; but this will be your first official mission. Be careful out there Victor." Nightwing said, placing a hand on the 20 year old's shoulder.

"Thanks." Victor said, and with that the two heroes parted ways. It wasn't long before Victor arrived at the team meeting. "Sorry I'm late."

"That is alright, I was just getting to your assignment. Before I give it; I know that most of you know Victor; but for those of you that do not, he is OFFICIALLY joining the team as a member instead of just tech support." Aqualad said as he turned to greet the cyborg.

"When we're in the field…call me Cyborg." Victor said with a smile.

Those assembled all said their hellos then turned their attention back to Aqualad to finish the briefing as Cyborg headed over to the others. Aqualad gave the last assignment and Cyborg's team left out first.

"Recognized Lagoon Boy B18; Robin B20; Wondergirl B21; Blue Beetle B22; Static B26; Cyborg B27"

The other teams headed out for their missions and everything was, as Nightwing had put it 'business as usual'.


End file.
